


Ryuko's Ultimate Weapon

by snakebit1995



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Ass Growth, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Other, Penis Growth, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Satsuki comes up with a plan to unlock Ryuko's<br/>ultimate weapon some unexpected things happen and private time ensues. Based on<br/>the fan comic by Witchiking00. Contains Futanari and LEMONS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This First Chapter is based on Kill La Kill: Final Weapon, a Hentai comic by Witchking00.** _

_**The future Chapters will be original by me, only the first chapter which lays some gorund work is based on the fan comic.** _

* * *

**Ryuko's POV**

"Why'd you call me here?" I asked.

I had been called by Satsuki to come and meet her and Mako for something.

"Ah perfect timing Ryuko." She said "Why don't you go ahead and transform."

"Huh?"

"Trust me." She said transforming herself.

"Alright." I said focusing "Let's do this!"

I felt my outfit start to change wrapping around me and pulling tightly in various places.

_So…tight._

"Ha…" I panted as the transformation stopped.

"So what's the story?"

"You see we've finished analyzing Senketsu." Satsuki explained "There is still some dormant potential which you've yet to unlock…a weapon…a weapon to surpass even your scissor sword."

"Wow that's amazing!" Mako cheered.

"Is this true, well what are we waiting for, how do we unlock it?" I asked.

"Senketsu was created to fight Ragyo and the Bio-Fibers, but that potential has not been awoken yet, and there is only one way to get it out."

Satsuki started scratching the area around her crotch.

"Hmm?"

"Ha…ha…" she panted "Here it comes…"

The front of her uniform started bulging.

" **Three Star Uniform Upgrade: Bio Cock!"**

A huge thick white cock erupted from the front of her uniform, it was impossibly long and discolored, it was pure white along the length bit the tip was a navy blue color.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled "How the hell is you growing a cock gonna help me?! And why the Hell can you even do that?!"

"Don't worry about why." She said

"Wow Satsuki has a super-giant cock!" Mako observed.

"What the hell would I even do with it?" I mumbled.

"Try sucking it and giving her a blow job." Mako nodded.

"That is a good idea." Satsuki said "Come on Ryuko we must tap into your true potential."

"Dammit." I mumbled dropping to my knees "Let's just get this over with."

I gradually leaned forward and placed my lips around the bulbous tip of Satsuki's dick. It even though it was artificial it smelled like musk and manhood. I started swirling my tongue and working more of the penis into my throat.

_God it's huge…there's no way it's all gonna fit._

"Oh Ryuko." Satsuki moaned "This feels wonderful."

"What I want to know is how the fuck this is supposed to unlock my true potential?" I growled.

"Your father was a pervert, reason leads us to this being the logical progression."

_Oh fuck this…but I suppose it can't hurt to try._

I started bobbing my head faster and faster, Satsuki's Bio-cock was already starting to leak precum.

"I feel so good." I mumbled "My body is so warm."

"Yes more Ryuko more!" Satsuki begged putting a hand on the back of my head and forcing me to deep throat her cock.

I started moving my neck faster and faster, making the warmth in my body even more intense.

_I've never felt like this before, it feel so good._

"Oh I can feel it!" Satsuki yelled forcing my head to the stump of her foot long "Get ready Ryuko, no matter what you must swallow every last drop of the Bio-Cock's cum!"

"MHMP!" I moaned against her girth.

_I'm so hot…I need…I need this!_

"Oh…oh…" Satsuki moaned "I'm…I'm…OHHHH I'M CUMMING!"

My mouth start filling with a salty fluid, the heat in my body only seemed to increase as I drank more and more of Satsuki's jizz, it filled up every inch of my mouth, coated down my throat and even leaked out my nose.

"Uhh…" I moaned as I let Satsuki pull her huge cock out of my throat "I…I feel so strange?"

"That's likely the semen melding with your body." Satsuki said.

"Uh…uh…" I felt my breathing grow uneven "Oh…OH GOD….OHHHHH!"

My whole body erupted in an intense wave of pleasure.

"What's happening?!" I screamed as I felt my skin tingling.

The heat first focused on my chest, the heat felt like it was growing. Senketsu felt tight as I looked down.

"OH!" I moaned as I noticed my breasts were ballooning larger in size, up to watermelon like proportions.

"HAA!" I gasped as the heat shifted to my rear and I felt my ass start to jiggle and pack on a few pounds.

"Oh…ho…" I panted as the heat calmed a small amount.

"Ryuko are you alright?" Satsuki asked.

"Huh…" I groaned rubbing my head "That was intense WAH!"

I screamed as I looked down at my body "What the hell happened to me, my tits and ass are huge!"

My body was all engorged and plump, I had goen from a fairly modest figure to a huge curvasous form. My tits stodd off my chest, they were bigger than watermelons, and even though I was sitting down I felt tall because my ass had gotten so huge.

"Holy Wow!" Mako yelled "Ryuko got sexy!"

_That would imply I wasn't attractive before…_

"OHH!" I suddenly gasped as a strange sensation pumped through my veins "My body, it's burning up!"

My pussy tingled and leaked out juices.

"I feel so good!" I moaned rubbing my clit.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing one of my fat tits and pinching my nipple as I started to finger myself in front of Satsuki and Mako.

"Oh...AHHH!" I moaned as I orgasmed in front of them "Still…not…enough!"

I kept rubbing myself, unable to control my arousal.

"The unlocking has caused her body to become unstable!" Satsuki yelled.

" **Erotic Mode!"**

Satsuki suddenly shed her clothing, everything but her leggings and gloves.

"We have to calm her quickly." She said "Mako equip the uniform I gave you."

"Anything to help Ryuko!" Mako said suddenly changing and being half naked.

"What the hell is with you two?!" I snapped.

"HAAA!" I gasped as Satsuki suddenly placed her lips around one of my nipples and started sucking as she teased my folds.

"It's alright Ryuko, I'll help you relax."

"Stop it!" I groaned as Mako flicked her tongue over my other nipple "They're too sensitive, I'm gonna explode!"

My breasts jiggled around as Mako and Satsuki aggressively sucked on them, all the while the long haired girl never stopped rubbing my pussy.

"What's happening down there." She wondered aloud.

I kept on moaning as my body was ravaged by fingers and tongues.

"I can't take it!" I yelled "I'M CUMMING!"

I felt juices squirt out but that didn't stop Satsuki from pushing me onto my back and shoving her ass in my face as she examined my vag.

"MMMM!" I mumbled latching my mouth to her pussy.

"RYUKO!" she gasped "S-Stop that!"

"Delicious." I said as I lapped at her hole.

As I kept licking at her I felt my own clit pulsing with the need for stimulation.

"I think I get it!" Satsuki yelled summoning her penis "I know what to do!"

She had me sit up and placed her thick cock in between my tits.

"First thing we have to do it stimulate those massive breasts of yours." She said thrusting her hips and pushing her cock into my cleavage.

"It's a little rough, give me a little spit for lube." She said still stroking her dick.

"PTOO!" I spit and drooled into my tits to make them slick and allow Satsuki better access.

I held my tits up, gradually pushing them against her chest.

_They're so big and soft…this feels really good._

"That's it." Satsuki groaned "Jerk me off with those big boobs of yours."

I dug my fingers into my huge tits and started to bounce them faster.

"Yes that's perfect." Satsuki moaned "Just a little bit more."

I pushed my breasts against her legs, my hard nipples digging into her thighs.

"HERE IT COMES!" She screamed "Squeeze!"

I smashed my tits down roughly and Satsuki hissed.

"YESSS!" she moaned as her cock twitched and started firing off ropes of creamy spunk.

"Ohh." I moaned as my breasts were covered "My chest feel so good."

I couldn't help myself from licking up some of the cum.

_It tastes so salty…yet sweet…I want more._

"There's still more to do!" Satsuki called out "Mako use your dick too."

" **Bio-Cock Summon!"**

Mako suddenly sprouted a cock just like Satsuki and walked around to my front.

"I will stimulate from the rear." Satsuki said rubbing the tip of her cock against my pussy.

"OH!" I groaned as I felt her length pushing into my fleshy walls "It's so big…it's in so deep!"

Satsuki immediately grabbed my hips and started thrusting. My ass clapped around as my body was shaken back and forth, my huge tits slapped around and even smashed against my face.

"Not so Hard!" I begged.

"You must take all of it!" Satsuki commanded thrusting even faster "Mako!"

"Just relax and enjoy it." Mako said pushing her cock through my lips and into my throat.

"GAH!" I gagged as it pressed against the back of my mouth unexpectedly.

I moaned as my body was bounced around as Mako and Satsuki pounded me in different directions. Satsuki was practically balls deep in my pussy and Mako was grabbing my hair and forcing her cock deep down into my throat, all the while my ass was shaking and my tits were slapping around, stimulating me even more.

"OHHH!" I moaned against Mako's cock as I felt my internal walls shifting and my body getting rocked by an orgasm.

"Ryuko it's so tight!" Satsuki moaned.

"HAAAA!" Mako gasped suddenly cumming in my mouth and forcing more jizz into my stomach.

"RYUKOOOOO!" Satsuki moaned as she started to release inside of me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in ecstasy.

I felt the heat coming back, my body was doing something again.

"Oh…Oh…OHHHHH!" I moaned as the heat concentrated in my crotch "OOOOHHHHHH!"

I clitoris pulsed and suddenly got longer and thicker.

"No…no I can't!" I moaned as it wiggled higher and higher.

"I'm growing a cock?!" I yelled.

The thick genital swayed slightly as it passed a foot and a half long, but still stood tall in a raging erection.

"It's enormous." Satsuki marveled.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted as I came down off the high of growing a whole new body part.

"This is a weapon?" I growled.

I looked up, glared at Satsuki and licked my lips "You're gonna pay."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Those who may not be familiar with me I'm Snakebit1995 and I write a lot of Futanari fanfiction, if you liked this you might like some of my other stories.**

**Futanari Lucy- Taking Place in Fairy Tail and following Lucy Heartfilia as she builds a harem of cute girls…and boys.**

**Nami's Futanari Adventure- Taking place in One Piece staring Nami as she seeks to become a queen of Futanari, along the way she'll discover that she's not the oonly Futa and in the world and sex with other Futanari opens her eyes to the wonders of growing to gigantic proportions.**

**Asuka the Futanari Ninja- Taking place in Senran Kagura, it follows Asuka and her friends as they find both fun and love.**

**Some One Shots and Completed stories include.**

**Aquarian Evol- Mix's Gift From Altair.**

**Persona- Yukiko the Futa**

**Hanagai- Yozura's big Change**

**Fire Emblem- A Futanari Tactician.**

**Food Wars- Erina's Lunch (Only available on AO3 due to issues.)**

**And Wanna be the strongest Futa in the world.**

**So this is my next Story, it's in Kill La Kill, it's what the readers voted for to take the place of the WBTS story. This first chapter was based on the Comic Kill La Kill Final Weapon by Witchking00 (Just google it if you'd like to see it.) I tried to add my own bits in here and there to make it my own in some way, the next chapters will be original and by me. Speaking of witch this will be shorter than my other stories, this one will only be 4 chapters sorry Kill La Kill is a little short.**

**After I finish this story I'll start a new one on a franchise of my choosing, and then a vote once that one finishes and so on and so forth.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ryuko's POV**

"Calm down Ryuko, let's not do anything rash." Satsuki said.

"Rash…I've got a dick!" I snapped "And my tits are bigger than watermelons!"

This rod between my legs was fleshy, pulsing and hard, it was begging for relief.

"You did this." I said pushing her to her knees "So you take care of it.

"I suppose that is fair." She sighed pushing her hair back "Let us begin."

Satsuki leaned forward and pursed her lips, she slowly slid them over the tip of my cock.

"Haa~" I sighed "So warm."

"It's much fleshier than my Bio-cock." She said sucking more down her throat.

"My whole body is fleshier." I grumbled placing a hand on my huge right tit.

"Yeah Ryuko's soft all over!" Mako said grabbing my breasts from behind.

"OHH!" I suddenly moaned.

As Satsuki began to bob her head faster and faster, Mako stoop behind me and groped my tits, pinching my nipples and digging her fingers into the soft tissue.

"Yeah that feels perfect." I groaned as Mako fondled my and Satsuki sucked me off.

"It's far larger than I can manage. Satsuki said using two hands to hold my dick.

"I didn't tell you to stop." I said pushing my cock back into her mouth.

"GURK!" Satsuki gagged slightly as I forced my dick down her gullet.

I grabbed Satsuki by the sides of her head and started skull-fucking her, forcing my dick into her mouth, making her slurp and gag all over my fat cock. She was coating my girth in saliva as I drew closer and closer to breaking.

"Yes…yes…I feel so good…I'm about to…CUMMM!"

I felt something start pumping through my cock, suddenly semen was flowing into Satsuki's mouth, her cheeks puffed as they were filled with my warm jizz. At the same time Mako pinched my nipples and I felt a pressure build up in my nipples.

"HAAA!" I moaned as milk suddenly sprayed out.

_Oh great, figures these giant tits are milk bags too!_

"OHHH!" Satsuki groaned "So much cum…"

Satsuki looked dazed, somewhat out of it.

"She doesn't look so great." Mako observed "Like, totally sick!"

"Well drinking that much cum will mess most people up." I said.

"Ugh." Satsuki moaned "I'm…I don't…OHHH!"

Suddenly Satsuki's body began to change, her chest started to grow larger, her backside plumped up, and skin started to grow around her Bio-cock. Satsuki suddenly looked like me, huge tits, big ass, fat cock.

"Incredible." Satsuki said looking at herself "Contact with you changed me as well."

"That's so strange." I said.

"I must study this more." Satsuki said.

She suddenly grabbed Mako.

"Time to figure some things out, Ryuko come."

Satsuki laid down and pulled Mako on top of her, she instructed me to mount my friend from behind.

"Wow I'm about to get double stuffed by two huge cocks!" Mako yelled "Let's do it!"

"Are you ready Ryuko?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah let's do it!" I smirked.

"1…2…3!"

"OHHHAA!" Mako gasped as Satsuki and I both thrusted into her.

"So this is what anal feels like." I groaned "It's so tight."

"An actual part of me is inside her." Satsuki moaned "It feels so good."

The two of us started to thrust, my chest bounced around each time my hips slammed into Mako, I looked down and Satsuki's was doing the same, her knockers were rolling and jiggling constantly.

"These are certainly bouncy." Satsuki said holding Mako's hips "My breasts just don't sit still."

"Welcome to jiggle city." I said feeling my ass smack around with my various thrusts.

"OH!" Mako moaned "So much…inside me."

"How's it feel to have two huge dicks stuffed inside of you." I asked.

"It's really good." She moaned "I can feel you guys rubbing against every inch of me!"

"The stimulation is even more intense than the Bio-cock was." Satsuki groaned "the flesh is so powerful, I've never felt like this before."

"Yeah, it's surprisingly pleasurable." I moaned as I thrusted my hips even faster "I'm not gonna be able to hold it in much longer."

"I feel the same." Satsuki growled "I'm…about to cum!"

"Oh RYUKO!" Mako suddenly moaned "I'm…HAAAA!"

"Yes!" I grunted as she orgasmed "I'm gonna lose it!"

"ha…ha…OHHHH!" Satsuki moaned as she started to cum inside of Mako.

"Grrrr…GAHHH!" I grunted as I started cumming in my friend's ass.

Satsuki and I both shot thick ropes of cum into Mako, filling her to the brim with out jizz.

"Oh…oh my." Mako suddenly gasped "I feel…YAAAA!"

Just like Satsuki, Mako's chest ballooned up, her ass jiggled into two big cheeks, and her Bio-Cock became a real flesh rod.

"Fascinating." Satsuki hummed "Contact with Ryuko's cum causes bodily changes in other individuals."

"So you're saying I've got some kind of super cock?" I asked.

"It seems that way." Satsuki hummed.

"Well I like it!" Mako said jumping in place, her tits smacking up and then back down.

_Damn._

I pushed Mako down and placed my dick between her huge knockers, squeezing the down and shaking them around to stimulate me.

"Let's get even more insane." I said lifting my ass and slamming it down on Mako's new cock, the feeling of my pussy being filled with cock made me groan.

"Oh Ryuko, it's so warm, I love this feeling!"

"You're tits are warm too." I moaned back.

"Our bodies are so sensitive." Satsuki said leaning over and starting to suckle on my tits "I've never realized huge breasts would feel this good."

"Yeah." I said bouncing up and down, feeling my tits wobbling all over "It's surprisingly nice, I could get used to this."

"I like it!" Mako panted as I rode her dick "It's all kinds of fun!"

I kept grinding against Mako and Satsuki kept sucking on my tits, gulping down mouthfuls of my milk.

"I can't take it!" I moaned "I'm…I'm…OHHH!"

I felt my insides shift and squeeze down on Mako's cock, at the same time my cock tingled and sprayed cum all over.

"Ha…ha…RYUKO!" Mako yelled as she started cumming inside me.

The three of us all just laid there, exhausted from the recent couplings.

"I need a break." I panted.

"We need new clothes." Mako added.

"We need to do this some more." Satsuki smirked "And I know just who to speak with next…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Strike up the Band!**

**I'm gonna be busy so no chapter next week!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thining_

* * *

**Ryuko's POV**

"These are our new clothes?" I sighed looking at the bed.

"It was all I could get together in such a short time." Satsuki said crossing her arms over her large chest "Just get dressed so we can go."

"Yeah come on Ryuko." Mako said "Look at the bright side at least she found bras that would fit!"

"That was the most difficult part." Satsuki sighed "Our measurements aren't what you'd call…average for girls our age."

"Fine." I said picking up the garments to get dressed.

I started with the panties, I pulled them up my supple thighs. These panties were unlike anything I had seen before, they had a little pouch sown into the front for our cocks. After that I grabbed the shorts, I managed to squeeze my fat ass into them.

You know how shorts are supposed to be square like, well on my big hips they looked more like the letter V. They were pulled tight like a wedgie and in the front there was a huge noticeable bulge where my cock was.

I blushed at the awkwardness of the outfit before I grabbed the bra and started to put it on. My breasts were heavy so getting them into the garment help alleviate some back soreness. The bra was the largest Satsuki could fine, but even it was tight on my huge bust. After that I grabbed the tank top and pulled it over my head. The top was pulled tightly over my bust, I was showing a lot of cleavage, side boob and midriff.

The outfit was revealing and awkward but I suppose it was better than nothing.

"I still look like a freak." I said looking at Satsuki and Mako who were dressed like me.

"Well we are quite well endowed." Satsuki said adjusting her bra.

"I think we look great!" Mako cheered, her whole body jiggling in response.

"Well come along Ryuko." Satsuki said heading for the door "You and I have a thing to do."

"I'm not going out like this!" I said stomping my foot, making my ass quake.

"No complaining." She said grabbing my wrist "Let's go."

As we walked down the street my eyes were glued to Satsuki's ass, her tight short shorts were practically being eaten by her big ass, her cheeks were wobbling all over. I felt a twinge in my crotch and new my cock was trying to get hard, I managed to subdue it, if I had gotten an erection then it would have ripped through my shorts for sure. With each step my breasts bounced around, making weird flopping noises, I was worried they might actually break the bra and spill out.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Here." Satsuki said stopping in place.

It was just a house in the road.

"Huh?"

"Come on in." Satsuki said opening the door.

"You're just letting yourself in?" I asked.

"Relax it's fine."

I followed Satsuki inside, the house was small, nothing special.

"Oh, you're finally here."

"What the fuck is this!" I screamed.

Nonon was just sitting there naked, with one of those Bio-cocks on.

"I've been waiting ever since you sent me those pics." Nonon smiled at Satsuki while she absentmindedly stroked her length.

"I figured you'd be interested." She smirked back.

"What the hell is going on!" I snapped.

"When I told Nonon what happened she said she was just dying to see." Satsuki said walking up to me, placing her hands on my hips "Won't you help her out."

Satsuki started snaking her hand into my shorts, pulling them down as she supped her hands over my soft ass cheeks.

"HA!" I moaned as Satsuki started to stroke my cock.

"Look at you two." Nonon said jerking off "So big and sexy…nice plump tits and asses…unbelievably big…I want it so bad. I'm sick of this fake thing, I want a real cock."

"Do it Ryuko…cum, make Nonon just like us." Satsuki teased as she rubbed my cock and stuck her hand in my bra to squeeze my tit.

Nonon stood up and started rubbing the fleshy tip of my cock with Satsuki.

"Stop…AH…I can't…"

I felt a sensation well up inside me.

"Here it comes!" Nonon smiled.

"OHHHHH!" I moaned as I started shooting my special cum out.

"YES!" Nonon moaned as she was bathed in the goo.

Just like the others her body slowly began to change, her chest ballooned into two massive tits, her ass jiggled and expanded into a nice rump, and her Bio-Cock was covered in flesh, becoming real.

"Holy crap…" Nonon panted grabbing one of her tits "That was insane."

"You look gorgeous." Satsuki said.

"I'm pretty hot." She said walking up and bumping chests with Satsuki "Look at us, big sexy babes."

"You know Ryuko was kind enough to give you that body, I think it's only fair that you return the favor." Satsuki said.

"Yeah I guess so." Nonon said turning to me.

Nonon walked up to me, grabbing my face and starting to kiss me. Our big breasts mashed together and I reached back to slap my hands against Nonon's big ass cheeks before I dug my fingers into her soft flesh. Nonon moaned into the kiss as our big cocks rubbed together. We kept making out and I felt Satsuki walk over and start using two hands to stimulate Nonon and I together, stroking our cocks as if they were one large length.

"Oh damn…it feels so good." Nonon moaned.

I threw my head back and moaned as Satsuki was stroking me to a finish "Yeah…yeah…get ready…I'm gonna…"

"Me too!" Nonon hissed.

"YESSSSS!" we both screamed as we started spewing jizz out.

"Oh it's too good!" Nonon screamed "One of you, stick it in me."

I was quick to climb on top of Nonon, lining my dick up with her pussy, I grunted as I pushed forward and slid into her warmth.

"YES!" Nonon yelled and hugged my body, our big chest smashing together.

"So tight." I grunted.

"Let's not leave anyone out." Satsuki said walking up behind me "Here I come Ryuko."

"OHHHH!" I gasped as I felt her cock push into my ass.

The three of us grinded against each other the sound of Satsuki's bouncing tits and the wet noise of my cock sliding in and out of Nonon.

"This is the best!" Nonon moaned "I love it."

"UGH!" I grunted "I can't hold on."

"I am close to cumming as well." Satsuki hissed "Ryuko…I'm…I'm CUMMINGGGG!"

"HAAAA!" I moaned as I felt Satsuki release inside my ass, she pulled out, her cock passing over my big cheeks.

"Don't stop!" Nonon yelled "I wanna cum!"

"GAH!" I groaned, still thrusting my ass cheeks shook and clapped together "I'm…OHHH!"

I felt my cock twitch and start to pump cum into Nonon's hot pussy.

"That was great." Nonon panted "but what about my clothes?"

"Get used to it." I rolled my eyes "Nothing ever fits again."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Final Chapter: Ultimate Climax edition**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ryuko's POV**

"OUF!" I grunted sitting down on my plump butt.

I felt my big ass squish against the couch, I felt naturally heavy, I guess that's to be expected when you're as big and sexy as I am.

From my spot on the couch I was able to look around the room and see what the others were up to. Satsuki was walking around in tight yoga pants and a sports bra that showed off her excellent curves, Nonon was having fun trying on various outfits that barely fit on her engorged body. Nearby Mako was doing something, she enjoyed her big body, skipping around and bouncing all over.

"Well I think it's time we get started." Satsuki said.

"I just sat down." I grunted standing up.

"Come on this is important." She said walking up to me, swaying her hips with each step.

"Fine." I said walking after her, my ass cheeks shaking inside my tight shorts with each step.

"So…what do we do with them?" Satsuki asked looking at a cage.

"I don't know…it's hard to think they're even alive." I said.

Inside Satsuki's little makeshift cage was Rei Hououmaru, Nui Harime and…Ragyo.

"I mean I know why you brought me here." I sighed.

"You're always a step ahead." Satsuki chuckled softly.

"You want me to make them like us don't you?" I said "I don't even trust them to be allowed to breath and you want me to have sex with them?"

"Have a little fun." Satsuki said "They've been bound so running isn't an option."

"I have to admit they look appealing." Nonon giggled.

"Whatever." I sighed "Open it up I guess."

Satsuki opened the cage and we walked in.

"Wow!" Nui laughed "You really uh…put on some weight."

"You all look rounder." Ragyo growled.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"I bet their just jealous." Nonon laughed.

"Well get ready to be taken on my wild ride." I said shimming out of my shorts, my big ass shaking all over in the process "I'll start with you."

Satsuki and Nonon helped me strip Rei down to nothing and they attached a Bio-cock to her before I got my fat cock ready to push into her pussy.

"Well where did you get that thing?" my mother asked.

"None of your…ugh…business." I grunted pushing into her secretary.

"OH!" Rei moaned as I started fucking her and Nonon took to sucking her fake cock.

Nearby Satsuki was taking off her pants and teasing her own length. I didn't slow down at all as fucked Rei, my ass would clap with each thrust and my tits would shake all over as her body collided with mine, over the last few days I had grown used to the bounciness of my body, not that it wasn't still and inconvenience, I had just grown used to the feeling was all.

"You like this don't you." Nonon said as she licked up the length of Rei's Bio-cock "We made an extra big cock just for you."

"Uh…HAAA!" Rei moaned as her pussy contracted and her fake cock shot artificial jizz into Nonon's mouth.

Nearby Satsuki was already getting to work prepping Nui, stripping the woman down an attaching a Bio-cock to her.

"I'll be over to you in a second." I grunted "I'm about to finish right here."

I gave Rei a few more strong thrusts before I felt myself about to lose it.

"OHHHH YESSSS!" I moaned as I started pumping her full of my super cum.

"HAAAA!" Rei moaned as her body bulged, developing huge breasts, a big ghetto botty and dark skin grew around her thick bio-cock, giving her a nice fat rod.

"Next!" I grunted sliding right into Nui, leaving Nonon to have her fun with Rei.

"HAAA!" Nui gasped as my massive cock stretched her hole.

"Make sure the MILF is ready." I told Satsuki.

"I'm a step ahead." She said pulling off Ragyo's dress.

I turned my attention back to Nui, who was being smothered by my large breasts.

"You're good at taking it." I smirked as I slammed my hips down on her.

"MHPH!" she mumbled from under my plump chest.

I felt Nui's Bio-cock pinched in between my body and hers, it was twitching, making me think she was about to cum already.

"Such little endurance." I moaned as I felt her cock spray cum all over my stomach "But I suppose I'm not much better…your pussy is just too sweet to resist pumping full of cum."

"UGH…UGH!" I grunted as I felt myself getting ready to blow "YESSS!"

I pumped a few good ropes into Nui before I pulled out, having successfully creampied her. Nui moaned as her body developed into a sexy form just like the rest of us. I walked over to Ragyo, ready to have my way with her next. As I walked towards her I felt a little odd but the feeling went away almost immediately so I shook it off, and got ready to enter Ragyo's warmth.

"You wouldn't seriously…HAA!" she gasped as I pulled her onto my cock, forcing her to take my girth.

"Consider this getting what you deserve for stripping me all the time." Satsuki whispered.

"Oh, Oh yeah." I moaned as I fucked the mature woman, I was grabbing her large bust aggressively, I needed sexual release, my body was craving it.

"So this is what you're really capable of." Ragyo groaned.

"What?" I grunted as my cock stretched her loose walls "Fucking the shit out of you."

"Show me what you can do." She mumbled rocking her body to meet my thrusts.

"UGH…YES!" I grunted as I fucked her "My body is on fire."

I could feel my ass clapping, my tits shaking. The sights of Nonon taking Rei's big black cock and Satsuki grinding against Nui were pushing me to the brink.

"Yes…that's it!" Ragyo groaned "Do it…Cum for me!"

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I started to lose control and cum all over her.

"OOFFF!" Ragyo groaned as her breasts expanded slightly and skin covered her cock.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted.

_What is this…this feeling…?_

"OHHHH!" I moaned as my body was overcome with a rush of sensations.

I felt my whole body pulsing as my breasts were clearly gaining size again, my ass quaked and became round and bouncy like a shelf, I moaned as my cock grew longer and thicker, and I was pretty sure I felt my stomach gurgle as it grew slightly chubby.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I fell to the floor.

"She's reacting again." Satsuki yelled "Quickly she requires cum."

I was suddenly surrounded by five women and they were stroking it to me. They moved around and I accepted Rei's thick cock into my mouth, started jerking off Nui and Nonon, Satsuki laid her cock between my tits and Ragyo…she made me groan as she stuck her cock into me.

I moaned as my body was ravaged by the five women, my breasts and ass were attacked and licked, fucked or sucked on. I did my share by stroking them and making sure they were spraying out plenty of cum for me. Each time one of them would start fucking me I could only moan and accept their deposits into my pussy. It took hours for them to fuck me into submission, finally calming the arousal in my body.

"Thanks…" I panted as Satsuki laid her head on my tits.

"Not a problem."

"Well there is a problem." I sighed "How the hell am I gonna find clothes for this body."

"Hehe." A voice laughed "Leave that to me."

"Nui?"

"If you keep treating me like that I can scrape together all sorts of outfits for that bodacious bod of yours."

"Well I guess all that worked out…" I shrugged "Hey how are you alive anyway!"

"That's a long story."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**That brings my little venture into Kill La Kill to a close, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
